Kuben Blisk
'Kuben Blisk''', leader of the Apex Predators, served I.M.C once and countless times returned for hire as a mercenary Pilot for General Marder himself and his A.R.E.S Division. He is a recurring antagonist in the Titanfall franchise. Biography Prior to Frontier War Kuben Blisk was born in Australia, in midst of World War III. Blisk lost his parents, Henrich and Margret Blisk, back in the war, and this caused severe emotional weight in him, so much it later would cause Blisk to enter a "neutral psychopathic state" as analyzed by I.M.C specialists, which caused him not to have outbursts and need to kill people, but as well not feel any empathy of other living beings. He shows no emotion when he kills someone, neither when he loses his work mates, but he does work with the conduct of not killing for free unless vitally necessary. Frontier War Blisk was enveloped by the war, much like his parents before him, and in his military achievements he crawled in the hierearchy of the Federation, being deployed as a sargeant Pilot for I.M.C during the very start of the Frontier War. Blisk, however, judged the I.M.C too weak and corrupt and decided to gather a group of his own, Pilots with special skills and huge greed, and from there he raised the Apex Predators, a group of ruthless bounty hunters that goes from edge-to-edge of the Frontier, always looking for the ones who pay better. Contract in Typhoon Although reluctant about it, General William Marder, who worked for the Federation in defense of the IMC faction, decided to hire the Apex Predators to assist in his plans for recovering the Fold Weapon in the planet Typhoon. The Militia, however, salvaged part of Marder's transmission to Blisk, which prompted Captain Tai Lastimosa to lead a group of Pilots to intercept the I.M.C troops in Typhoon upon their arrival. Although the Militia initially emerged victorious, the Apex Predators soon arrived and Blisk, in his Legion, partnered with Richter in his Monarch, attacked by storm Lastimosa and his Titan BT-7274, leaving the battlefield without realizing Lastimosa's protége, the Pilot cadet Cooper, survived and would later repair BT-7274 so they could survive and proceed. BT and Cooper headed through the I.M.C Underground Facility to the I.M.C Research Facility, and later arrived in the Typhoon Communications Array to send the message to Militia Commander Sarah Briggs about I.M.C's plans to activate the Fold Weapon project again with the Ark as its power source, targeting a quantum explosion into the Militia planet Harmony. By that point Blisk started developing his rivalry with Cooper, calling him a self-proclaimed "hero". Showdown With Cooper and BT Blisk headed with Slone to the Facility to recover the Ark, but once again Cooper, BT, and the 6-4 Special Squadron followed them in their Apex Hauler. Although BT was briefly able to hide the Ark in his cockpit, they were overwhelmed by its energy and captured by Blisk. Slone brutally extracted the Ark from BT's cockpit and then executed him, but Cooper was able to take his S.E.R.R.A Kit and place his processor in a new chassis. BT and Cooper headed to deactivate the Fold Weapon, destroying Slone in their path. When BT was taken down by a huge Ark E.M.P blast with Cooper still inside him, Blisk arrived in his Legion, heading to execute them as he founded it necessary. BT and Cooper together were able to destroy Blisk's Legion, but Blisk ejected and caused a Nuclear Explosion that took the duo down. While BT was rebooting his optic sensors, Blisk decided to show them mercy and instead of killing Cooper in a defenselles state, he left an Apex Legends invite over BT's optic. Apex Legends With the Apex Predators splitting out after the Militia's victory over them and thereby Marder's deception, Blisk headed to the Outlands of the Frontier to divulge his personal "Apex Legends" tournament to see who would be elligible for his next team. Although many Pilots and Legends brawled, there was never a decisive victory and thereby Blisk needed to hide himself in the planet Odium, still in the Outlands. Personality Relationships Family *Henrich Blisk † (mother) *Margret Blisk † (mother) Apex Predators *Slone † (work partner) (possible romantic interest) *Viper † (work partner) *Richter † (work partner) *A.S.H † (work partner) *Kaine † (work partner) The Federation *General Marder (client) Enemies Militia *Chuck Cooper (rival) *BT-7274 (rival) *Captain Lastimosa † (victim) Appearances Video-Games Titanfall Titanfall 2 Titanfall: Assault Titanfall: Apex Legends Comic Books Live-Action Movies Quotes Trivia Gallery External Links